


True Friends

by Joan963z



Series: Sentinel Drabbles [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joan963z/pseuds/Joan963z
Summary: Our boys go for a run.





	True Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters are not mine I am only keeping the fandom alive in our hearts.

“This is my green shirt,” Blair said, in an uncharacteristically angry voice.

“Sorry, Chief,” Jim said with a smile.

“You don’t look sorry,” Blair said, squinting his eyes at the Sentinel.

“Hey, you’re the one that wanted to go running in the park,” Jim pointed out.

“Yeah, running, not running and eating hot dogs at the same time. This is going to leave a permanent stain you know.”

“It’s all right I never liked that shirt anyway,” Jim said.

“You could have just told me you didn’t like the shirt. You didn’t have to stab me in the chest with a hot dog full of mustard and chili.”

“But, Chief, don’t you know what Oscar Wilde said? True friends stab you in the front.”


End file.
